


Our Summer

by notalosechester



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, RIP, Summer Love, Summer Romance, back again with a crappy fic, like all my things lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Taehyung realizes that his summer with Hoseok is almost over. so he does what anyone in his place would do. he freaks out.my first bts fic posted here pls love me k thx





	Our Summer

**Author's Note:**

> WOW i haven't typed into this text box in a looooooong while lmao
> 
> so im back. and i have a non phanfic for you! this actully took me like a quadrillion years to post bc i am weak, and tbh i didn't love this when i first wrote it, but hey my friend wanted me to, and i was like lets try it lol  
> so yea, this is my first time posting a fanfic about BTS, which you should stan btw, and i'm kinda nervous, especially since i have spent the last like 6 months reading kpop fanfics and let me tell you the quality of this fic compared to others is kinda low but hey im here to learn ok dont @ me. 
> 
> song list of inspo:  
> Bloom Bloom - The Boyz (pls stan)  
> Spring Day - BTS  
> Our Summer - Tomorrow X Together (title from this bop sksk)  
> Bloom - Troye Sivan  
> NEWTON - Monsta X (yea literally a Lipton commercial leave it them to make it a banger)  
> Baby - ASTRO  
> Dream Night - ASTRO
> 
> please enjoy! uwu <3  
> Kay
> 
>  
> 
> also, for clarification, Hoseok, Yoongi, Seokjin and Namjoon are rising seniors (one year of high school left). Kook, Tae and Jimin are rising juniors (2 years of high school left). not sure what that is in other countries, but hopefully its easier to understand! they are also somewhere in the US (and are all Korean-American), i was thinking probably the state i'm from, in the east coast but tbh it could be anywhere u like lol

“Is this a bad idea?” 

Taehyung rubbed the bleach into his hair, trying to get the spot in the back he couldn’t really see. Hoseok hummed from his perch on the edge of the tub.

“I dunno, out of 10 how much does your mother love you?” Taehyung threw him a look and Hobi laughed. He turned back to the mirror and tilted his head.

“She’s gonna flip her shit when she sees me.” he said, not helping the grin on his face. He loved his parents, he really did. But he couldn’t stand how straight laced they were. Sometimes he wanted to just, dye his hair ‘Razzberry Exxplosion’ you know? Who cared if it was the last stretch of summer vacation, if they wanted him to get a job, if they thought he would turn into some delinquent.

“Too late for that,” Hoseok had said, when Taehyung pitched the idea with his parents worries attached. “I turned you into one long, long ago.” he winked at Taehyung over his cherry popsicle and Taehyung had laughed. 

“Do you think this is the right color for me?” Taehyung asked for the nth time, to which Hoseok flipped a page and nodded as he scanned it.

“Yeah it’s great. Ooh a quiz!” Taehyung pouted at the lack of attention.

“Maybe I should do it half and half.” Hoseok snorted, circling an answer with a pen. “Like Jungkook?” Taehyung shrugged. “I mean, he isn’t the owner of that style.” he grumbled, and Hoseok shook his head, smiling.

“He looks like Harley Quinn gone hella wrong. Don’t know why his anyone let him do that.” Jungkook looked pretty weird at first, but they had all gotten used to it. He was just a little weird in general. Taehyung finally finished with the bleach and Hoseok helped him with the hair cap. 

“Now we wait for all my hair to fall out!” Taehyung said, smiling widely. Hoseok laughed and Taehyung knew that that’s what people who won the lottery felt like. They sat in the basement, the fan going hard as they tangled legs on the couch, Hoseok with his magazine, Taehyung sketching weird dogs in his notebook.

“What are we gonna do when school starts?” Taehyung asked, piercing the heavy, humid silence. Hobi looked up with a surprised look. Taehyung tried to be nonchalant. He really did. But he had been thinking about the impending danger of school, and Hobi’s last year. He had been talking about pursuing dance in New York or living abroad, maybe going back to Korea for a year or two to try and train under a company. Taehyung had agreed with him enthusiastically, but when he thought about it, he had no plans for himself. Hell, he didn’t even know what he was going to eat for dinner, much less what he wanted to do with his life. He was okay at some things, he could sing pretty well, he could take good pictures, and he liked to draw. Maybe he could be a singing, drawing photographer. Speaking of food, was that jjajanmyeon he smelled? Maybe it was the old carpet down here, it was pretty musty- 

“Tae? What do you mean?” Hoseok nudged his foot and Taehyung blinked. 

“Well. I thought you had plans. You know for the last year.” Hoseok shrugged, the collar of his shirt falling open to show his tanned collarbones. He was filling out now, he used to be gangly and thin, but now he looked. Like a man, Taehyung supposed, looking at his own beanpole legs.

“I might. I know what i want to do after this last year.” Taehyung nodded, adding a pair of wings to the corgi he drew. That would be a cool power. Wings, to fly away from the pressure of picking a future.

“Do you know what you want to do?” Hoseok’s bright, dark eyes looked at him with such expectations, and Taehyung nodded. “I might.” Thankfully, the timer for his hair rang. He got up, knocking Hoseok’s legs off and tumbling to the bathroom. 

His parents reacted much less aggressively than he had thought. They had seemed more resigned than anything when he showed up upstairs with a beaming Hobi who showed off the vibrant blue he had helped add into his hair. A coat of bleach and two of the blue left him looking like a neon blueberry. His mother had said the color was nice with his complexion, and Taehyung took that as a win. Hoseok had to go home for dinner, but he left with a promise to call Taehyung before bed and a kiss to his cheek. He left in a puff of cherry and faint pool chlorine. Taehyung touched his cheek. Was it wrong that he missed him already? 

The more Taehyung thought about it, the more he felt silent panic creeping up his spine. He lay in bed, the darkness of his room surrounding him like a blanket. He had given the thought of life after high school more time, and he had realized. What if Hoseok hadn’t made space for him in his future? He had everything planned, his life on a silver platter pretty much, and Taehyung didn’t know anything about anything. Surely he wouldn’t leave him behind. Surely. The tiny voice in his head said that he might not. Who would want such a klutz like you around, dude? You’re lucky you got this long with him. Enjoy it while it lasts, my guy. He wasn’t sure why his mind voice sounded like that. He rolled over and closed his eyes. If it was his last summer with Hobi, then he would cherish it. No matter what, even if it hurt him all over. 

~~~~~~~~~

“Can you help me get my back please?” Hoseok rolled over and looked back at Taehyung who looked up from his phone, trying to catch a very stubborn Squirtle from the other side of the pool. “Sure.” he grabbed the sunscreen and patted some onto his hand. 

“Man summer is almost over.” Yoongi said, his eyes closed behind the sunglasses perched on his pale face. He sat under the umbrella, pale chest standing out against his jet black trunks, dozing in the sticky heat. The only reason he was outside at all was for Jimin, who sat in the lifeguard chair, looking stunning in his red shorts and his pink-peach hair slicked back from the water. He looked like an abercrombie model for swimsuits. Taehyung wished he was that fit.

“Yeah, I know.” Hobi said from under Taehyung’s hands. 

“Sucks that soon we’ll be back into the gulag.” Yoongi sniffed and shifted.

“I don’t have time for school. I don’t know why it’s a legal obligation.” Taehyung laughed a little. Yoongi was weird. He was smart for someone who hated school so much. 

“Guess they just wanted to imprison kids till they could pay taxes.” Taehyung and Yoongi discussed the idea of school a little more, and Hoseok fell asleep after he was fully covered in sunscreen. 

“Do you know what you’re gonna do after high school?” Taehyung asked, trying to be chill. Yoongi looked at him over his sunglasses. 

“Sure. I already got accepted into Julliard. I just need to finish this year and I’m home free to go make music.” Taehyung gaped. Damn. He had no idea Yoongi had gotten an early application. Talk about overachieving.

“That’s cool.” he said, swallowing down his jealousy for how easy things seemed to be for everyone but him. He changed the subject to dogs, and easy subject for him, and Yoongi sort of rambled for a while about how cute his dog was. He was still weird, Taehyung decided. 

“Where’s everyone else?” Hobi mumbled, drowsy eyes blinking awake. Taehyung shrugged and Yoongi spoke up.

“Seokjin and Joon are probably sucking face somewhere,” Yoongi said, Hobi humming in agreement and sitting up. 

“Let’s go bother them.” Yoongi stayed back, opting to meet up at Namjoon’s house with Jimin when his shift was over. They left with towels around their necks, waving to Jimin who waved back with a cute smile. 

“I can’t believe Namjoon ditched for Seokjin.” Taehyung said as they walked down the street, heading away from the screeches of the people in the pool to the quiet of the neighborhood.

“I can. Seokjin has him wrapped around his little finger, no matter what Joon says.” Hoseok said, dodging a mailbox with a bounce of his red hair. Naps always made him hyper.

“True. How long have they been dating now?” Taehyung asks as they near Namjoon’s house. “Uhhh, I think it was 5 years in March?” Hoseok said, his nose wrinkling cutely as he tried to remember. Taehyung stopped in the middle of the road, realizing what a perfect moment it was, and how limited the number of perfect moments he had left was. So he strode up to Hoseok who had slowed down, and kissed him lightly. Hoseok stood still. 

“What was that for?” Hobi asked, his eyes wide, but a smile faint on his lips. Taehyung shrugged.

“Just felt like it.” Hoseok laughed and looped his arm through Taehyung’s, tugging him along.

“You’re weird Tae.” 

~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung’s mind was still occupied with how closely school loomed over him. He spent most of (okay all of) his days with Hoseok, in general avoiding any kind of school talk. Taehyung felt nervous energy building inside him, and he knew it was going to get out if he wasn’t careful. So he hid behind a grin and bright blue hair, instead taking his time to enjoy Hoseok. Every bit of him made Taehyung feel like he was glowing, like he was special for having someone like this even _remotely_ enjoy being around him. He drank every detail in, like how Hoseok’s hair curled at the ends when it was air drying, how his eyes sparkled when he was splashing him with water, how his skin turned a pretty shade of tan when they came back from a week at the beach, how his laugh got louder and louder the later it got. How he got childishly excited over sweet things, or how he loved those crappy teen magazines, filled every quiz in them. Taehyung knew it was foolish. He would hurt himself even more when the time came to say goodbye, but he couldn’t help it. Hoseok was his world, enough said. He would just keep pretending until that day came. 

The morning of the last month of summer vacation, Taehyung woke up with Hoseok next to him, his face pressed up on his pillow, breathing softly. His puffs of air making his long hair flutter slightly. It was getting long, golden brown streaks coming through the rusty red he had dyed it. He took a moment to admire the view, and roll onto his side. 

He was still hyper aware that there was only a month left of summer, a month before he was left behind as Hoseok pursued his future. He sighed quietly, wishing he could magically come up with something he could do. Was looking at Hoseok a possible career? If so, he would excel at it. He had tons of experience.

“Tae?” Hoseok’s sleepy voice made him blink and he pulled out of his weird thoughts. He shifted awake, and Taehyung felt a little sheepish. 

“Hi.” he said, smiling a little awkwardly. Hobi stretched and yawned behind his hand, shaking out his now wavy hair. 

“What time is it?” he asked, blinking at him from behind the pillow. 

“Like 9 or something.” Taehyung replied, twisting to look at him better. 

“I’m gonna miss this.” Hoseok murmured, reaching his fingers out to stroke Taehyung’s.

“Me too.” Taehyung felt an ache at just the thought of not being able to see him first thing in the morning. Sure, he would see him at school, but it wasn’t the same.

“What’s wrong?” a light frown was creasing Hoseok’s brow, and Taehyung felt warm in the face. 

“Nothing.” he said quickly, clearing his throat and looking at the little bobbleheads Hobi collected on the shelf above the bed. He had given him that Groot one last year. It had been their 2 year anniversary, and Taehyung had looked all over for it, it was a limited edition one. Hobi had been so happy he had actually screamed. Taehyung remembered that day really fondly.

“Don’t lie,” Hoseok touched his chin and looked at him with worried eyes. “What’s on your mind?” 

Taehyung felt his resolve crumble. “I guess I’m just. I’m scared you’re gonna leave me behind. I mean you have your whole future planned out, and I don’t know what’s what yet. I figured you would probably need to spend more time focused on that than. Than being with me.” He closed his eyes, thinking about how dumb that all sounded when spoken. 

“That’s silly!” Hoseok laughed, sitting up on an elbow. Taehyung sat up too, feeling his face flush even more. 

“I would never leave you behind. And all that talk, that’s all it is. I don’t know anymore than you do. There’s still a lot I have to figure out too. But that’s okay,” he took Taehyung’s hand and looked at him with a soft gaze. “We can figure it out together.”

Taehyung felt that ache again, tight in his chest.

“I want to spend all my time with you. Even if I have to give up going to New York, or moving back to Korea. Those are dreams, but you’re my reality. And that’s good enough for me.” 

Taehyung knew it was stupid to cry. He knew he was being a baby, but he still did, rubbing his tears off his cheeks. He shook his head.

“I’m sorry for being dramatic, I just panicked and-” Hobi silenced him with a kiss.

“You’re my future Taehyung. I want to marry you one day, and have kids with you, and watch sunsets and travel the world with you. If you want that too.” Taehyung nodded, laughing now through the tears.

“Of course I do.” 

So they sat there, cuddled on Hoseok’s bed, the last month before school started, before their lives began.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this little weird thing, as i put my soul into it. let me know what you thought! pls i need help with my writing (as u could probs tell lmao) and feedback is a great thing so if u liked leave a comment (or even if u didn't)! and a kudos! hopefully i will have another one coming up soon! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr too: @notalosechesterawinchester  
> for kpop and dnp shenanigans ;P  
> Kay


End file.
